


Even The Dead Don't Sleep Alone

by nightdapple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, TW for gorey gross zombie descriptions sorry, Zombie AU, angsty teenagers you know how they are, dave has trauma! lets explore that!, i blame kam for getting me into homestuck, in this house we appreciate NEPETA, this 20+ chapter mess is their fault, this fic is full of bone hurty juice, tw for violence, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdapple/pseuds/nightdapple
Summary: It's not that alarming when the government issued warning is released.It's worrying when Dave's neighborhood is quarantined.It's a full blown panic when the virus takes over.A month after the apocalypse, four teenagers are taking shelter in the back of a gas station. They're desperate to reunite with their guardians, find their friends, and wish the world would go back to normal.It's not going to, so they make the best of it.(Prologue is Pesterchum, the rest is written normally so feel free to skip the Prologue, it aint a biggie)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT but it turned into a fun project im very passionate about!!  
> I'm. very new to the Homestuck fandom (i finished the finale like, a week ago and sobbed) and this is also my first public fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it!  
> <3
> 
> (i couldn't figure out how to use skins im Sorry ive got BDE (big dumbass energy) so just Tolerate the prologue/pesterchum shit

To the City of Eden,

We have been recently informed that during the course of a standard laboratory research project funded by the federal government, a strain of a classified virus has been brought to the outside world and has contaminated citizens. The virus can be distributed through bodily fluids, physical contact, as well as being airborne. If you or any loved ones, neighbors, or fellow citizens begins to exhibit strange behavior or physical appearance, call the hotline below to receive immediate treatment.

Known Knowledge About The Virus:  
-A tampered and experimented strain of Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, the virus is now susceptible to human beings.  
-Physical signs may appear as: brown fur or mold-like substance on the skin, patches of fungus appearing as growths on the body, glassy eyes, slack jaws, and can trigger seizures or brain spasms.  
-Other Signs: Lack of communication or speaking in a person, disinterest in regular food, activities, or events, separation from family and friends, and withdrawal from normal behavior or personality.

The city will be taking precautions to prevent this virus from spreading, including a mandatory physical from a local doctor, and distributing filter masks. On any contamination, individuals will be treated medically, and if large amounts of a population is infected, a quarantine will be placed around the area and secured properly.

Thank you for your understanding, and may your home be happy and healthy,

Mayor of Eden and the US Government

 

ectoBiologist started pestering the Group Chat  


gardenGnostic started pestering the Group Chat  


tentacleTherapist started pestering the Group Chat  


turntechGodhead started pestering the Group Chat

[EB]: omg did you guys see the announcement?! 

[GG] school is CLOOOOOOSEED!!! 

[GG] we were supposed to have a really fun lab today though :( 

[TT] I believe John was referring to the reason why they closed school today. 

[TG] i just woke up what the fuck did i miss 

[EB] Mr Marta got the virus!! School got cancelled 

[GG] what!! I didn’t hear that part... 

[GG] oh no he’s my favorite teacher… 

[TG] but why would they shut down the whole system they can just get a sub 

[TG] i mean i'm not complaining i’ll take whatever freedom we get 

[TT] I believe they shut down to deep clean the building, in case any lingering strand of the virus remains. 

[EB] school isn’t even a problem for you 

[EB] so why are you so chipper? 

[TG] if i can jump the barrier today i could come over and visit you guys 

[TT] Your phrasing leads me to believe that you will be exiting your quarantine in a less than legal manner. 

[TG] that's how the Strider rolls 

[TG] stick it to the man 

[TT] Or stick it to your friends, whom you may be bringing traces of the virus to. 

[GG] :(( Rose don’t be so mean, we haven’t seen Dave in months 

[TT] Not mean, only logical 

[TT] I am sorry if I caused any hurt feelings though. I did not intend to come off as accusatory. 

[TG] nah its good. And you make a pretty good point actually 

[EB] dang can we record this? We might never hear him say that sentence again! 

[TG] oh shut up egbert 

[TG] the point is that i dont want the virus to reach you guys, in case i picked it up in the complex or something 

[TG] maybe we can just rabbit a movie or something today 

[TG] just no nicolas cage 

[EB] NICOLAS CA- 

[EB] :( 

[EB] its not my fault i have good taste 

[GG] that sounds fun!! 

[GG] im still worried about mr marta though ;u; 

[GG] do you think he might have the immunity? 

[TT] i highly doubt it. The probability of being immune is one in a hundred thousand. 

[EB] but maybe hes one of them though!! Theres always hope Jane. 

[GG] yeah you’re right John! :) 

[GG] also im voting for a ghibli movie if we aren’t watching Nic Cage haha 

[TT] I’ll cast my vote for Lord of the Rings, and I’m assuming dave is setting up the rabbit or else he would have already voted 

[TG] no hey im back 

[TG] and fuck yeah, my rabbit my rules we’re watching my movie pick 

[TG] http:/rabb.it/turntechgodhead/.com 

[TG] get in here fools 

tentacleTherapist started pestering 

turntechGodhead 

[TT] Dave I have a few questions, if you’re willing to entertain me for a moment. 

[TG] uh oh now im worried 

[TG] if its about my soundcloud i can just send you the link, you dont need to be shy about asking for the sick fires im laying down 

[TT] No I’m afraid im all stocked up on ‘sick fires’. 

[TT] I was actually going to ask how you and your brother are holding up in the quarantine section. 

[TG] oh 

[TG] well we’re doing alright, most of the neighbors in the complex moved out before quarantine so we haven’t really worried about getting sick 

[TG] frankly i dont know how the outside world is holding up without my presence, society must be falling apart by now 

[TG] why are you asking though, im suspicious 

[TT] Oh. You haven’t read the news then I’m assuming. 

[TT] The city is shutting down food transport to the quarantine sections. 

[TG] oh 

[TG] shit 

[TT] I’m sorry I had to break the news but I wanted to make sure you were aware. 

[TG] its cool 

[TG] Bro and i have food and water stocked up, it’ll probably last us a while 

[TG] estimate of a couple more months probably if i live off of one Cheez-it a day 

[TG] man thats fucked up though 

[TT] I agree. I believe their intentions were to keep the virus contained, but at the cost of the few citizens who have contracted it. 

[TT] But it does not change how horrible it is. 

[TT] Are you sure you’re alright Dave? 

[TG] yeah im cool 

[TG] i mean theres only like fifteen people who have the virus here and they’re under lock and key 

[TG] and Bro and i don’t have it so 

[TG] they’ll let us out once quarantine is over right 

[TT] Yes. Of course. 

[TG] … 

[TT] … 

[TG] we’re lying to ourselves aren’t we 

[TT] It’s rather unlikely that they will allow anyone out of quarantine. 

[TT] You may want to consider some other options in case of any… 

[TT] Emergency 

[TG] wow dont like the way you said that 

[TG] have you ever thought of yourself as ominous, Rose? 

[TT] I believe you’re attempting to distract me from the subject at hand. 

[TT] Is there any way to be tested for the virus and leave the quarantine? 

[TG] not really 

[TG] the place is armed with guards and police and shit all the way around and they don’t give a fuck 

[TG] i’ve only heard rumors but it sounds like they shoot to kill if you try to leave or bargain with them or w/e 

[TT] Hmm. 

[TT] Then it may be time for you to talk to your brother about leaving through less legal measures. 

[TG] holy shit 

[TG] Rose Lalonde, telling me to do something dangerous, risky, life-threatening, and a hundred percent illegal? 

[TG] i need to call the fucking press right now this is international news 

[TT] Oh shush Dave. 

[TT] Can you at least promise me you’ll breach the subject with your brother? 

[TG] i mean 

[TG] i’ll see what i can do 

[TT] I suppose that’s all I can ask for. 

[TT] I wish you luck Dave, stay safe. 

[TG] thanks 

[TG] im gonna need it 

ectoBiologist started pestering 

gardenGnostic 

[EB] hey jade 

[GG] whats up John? 

[GG] its really late, are you alright? 

[EB] yeah im okay! Just thinking.... 

[EB] do you think this virus thing is gonna become a bigger problem? 

[GG] its kinda hard to tell isn’t it? 

[GG] because they’re trying to find a cure and a cause 

[GG] and they’ve put up quarantines and stuff, so they’re trying to make it better! 

[EB] yeah…i suppose thats all true! 

[EB] did you see the news today? 

[GG] i heard a bit on the radio :0 

[GG] there was another outbreak i think? 

[EB] yeah but one of the infected people attacked someone and. 

[EB] they died 

[GG] oh no that’s awful... 

[GG] john i really think that this can all be fixed but its hard to think so when people are getting hurt.. 

[GG] did i tell you about the garden? 

[EB] yours? I dont think so, not recently at least. 

[GG] there’s some weird gross mold growing on the pumpkins now. 

[GG] my grandpa burned them but i think... 

[GG] i think its spread to the other plants too 

[EB] oh gosh Jade please be careful 

[EB] if its some part of the virus i dont want you to catch it!! 

[GG] its okay!! He locked off the greenhouse, and we can always leave if it gets worse 

[GG] it was my favorite place to be though,, i’ll miss it a lot 

[EB] of course you will, im so sorry Jade 

[EB] i know you worked really hard on your garden 

[EB] other than that are you guys okay? 

[GG] yeah we’ve been pretty good! 

[GG] We live so far out that its not really a problem to be around other people, and Grandpa’s always ready to protect me! (but i can totally protect myself too, you know that heheh) 

[GG] unfortunately Bec likes to wander too much so he has to stay outside now 

[GG] i still bring food out but i miss having him inside,, hes always pawing at the door and howling... :( 

[EB] oh noooo poor Bec… 

[EB] im glad you’re safe out there but theres still a little reason to worry right?? 

[EB] with bec and the pumpkin mold-virus thing…. 

[EB] (but i totally believe you can protect yourself too lol) 

GG] yeah i guess you’re right :0 

[GG] but im sure we’re gonna be okay!! What about you John? 

[GG] how have you and your dad been holding up? 

[EB] Me? Oh well nothing too dramatic 

[EB] the neighborhood cleared out pretty fast after the citywide virus was announced 

[EB] but other than that its just been me and my dad, we’re both fine 

[EB] but i barely get to see you guys at all :( 

[EB] and for once in my life i actually miss school heheh 

[EB] my dad still goes out to work everyday… 

[EB] im okay with being alone but im worried about him too! Who knows what could happen while hes out? 

[GG] i think your dad is a pretty capable guy John!! 

[GG] i think you and him are going to be just fine 

[GG] besides no zombie could even try to beat your wicked pranking skills lol 

[EB] heheh i guess thats true! 

[EB] but are we calling them zombies now? I thought rose wanted to call them ‘infected’ 

[GG] i mean, i guess thats kind of what they are :0 

[EB] yeah i guess so….. 

[EB] hey jade? 

[GG] yeah? 

[EB] are you scared? 

[GG] … 

[GG] yeah, i think i am 

[EB] oh okay 

[EB] im glad im not scared alone then 

[GG] me too john 

[EB] <3 

[GG] <3 

turntechGodhead began pestering 

timaeusTestified 

[TG] hey 

[TG] bro 

[TG] week 3 and you still aren’t responding 

[TG] why do i even bother 

[TG] for all i know im worried over nothing and you’ve been cooped up in your workshop with dirkbot 9000 

[TG] i mean. Not worried 

[TG] mildly concerned i guess 

[TG] dirk come on dude 

[TG] if this is some weird prank thing it’s the shittiest version of irony i’ve ever seen 

[TG] and trust me im dave strider i know shitty irony 

[TG] you’re ignoring all your notifications when you could be laying down the sickest fires the world has ever seen with the one and only over here 

[TG] the world wouldn’t even be able to comprehend how sick the fires are 

[TG] they’d have to start up a whole new research fund to figure out what illness they had 

[TG] and then build a brand new hospital 

[TG] just to house the fires 

[TG] dirk? 

[TG] okay fine 

[TG] message me if you see these 

[TG] later bro 

turntechGodhead ceased pestering 

timaeusTestified 

ectoBiologist began pestering the Group Chat 

tentacleTherapist began pestering the Group Chat 

turntechGodhead began pestering the Group Chat 

[EB] has anyone talked to Jade recently?? 

[TG] shit not in the past week or so 

[TG] i thought she went camping with her grandpops 

[EB] yeah but she was supposed to be back by now 

[TT] I believe the infected may have knocked out the cell tower, I doubt she has any internet or service right now 

[EB] oh crap 

[EB] i hope shes alright… 

[EB] especially if it happened while they were out camping, with all the zombies that could be in the forest ugh 

[TT] Not zombies John. Every illness has a cure, we just haven’t found this one yet, so they are simply infected. 

[TT] Besides, Jade is a very capable young woman, I’m sure her and her grandfather can hold their own. 

[TG] i mean yeah dude have you seen the girl with a rifle? Shits scary 

[TG] she could make any us marine turn tail and run crying back to boot camp 

[EB] yeah i know that!! 

[EB] im not saying shes helpless but if they knocked out a cell tower then who knows what they could do to a person? 

[EB] … 

[TG] … 

[TT] … 

[TT] I’d rather not dwell on it. 

[TG] shit, me too 

[EB] sorry guys 

[TT] It’s alright, it’s understandable to be afraid right now. 

[TT] I think we all are. 

[TG] nah i’ve got this shit in the bag 

[TG] no zombie is gonna make it past the forceful and righteous steel of a Strider blade 

[TT] *Infected 

[TT] And really, do you think it’s morally okay to kill them? Especially if there’s a chance that they could possibly be treated and proceed to live a normal life afterwards? 

[TG] oh yeah rose im sure they’d love to hear your psychology babble before they rip your face off and eat it 

[TG] they’ve killed people already 

[TG] and there’s even more of them now than ever 

[TT] Dave if you could look up from your sword and maybe do some research on the problem at hand you may be able to comprehend the state of what needs to be done on a larger scale 

[TT] Just mercilessly chopping off infected heads isn’t going to fix the body. We need to find the root of this illness and learn how to recover from its effects. 

[TG] we? Who’s we and why do ‘we’ have to fix this problem? 

[TG] we didn’t create the virus, we didn’t spread it 

[TG] i wanted to wake up in the morning and eat my fucking fruit loops and complain about Mx. Sannis assigning another goddamn work packet. 

[TG] and now there’s no school and i’ll be a horses ass if i can find a pack of stale oatmeal let alone a fucking brand name cereal in this house 

[EB] STOP IT!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! 

[EB] gosh it’s hard enough that we’re all fighting the same situation!! Fighting with each other is only going to make things worse for everyone!!! 

[TT] In an odd turn of events, I believe you’re right John. 

[TT] Dave I’d like to apologize for being insensitive to your plight. I’m afraid my lack of experience with the ah, zombies, has led to a miscommunication. 

[TG] its fine 

[TG] i didn’t mean to get so pissed off by that 

[TG] sorry rose 

[TT] Dave do you…. 

[TT] Are you really out of food? 

[TG] shit 

[TG] i mean we’re running low alright 

[TG] i tried to finagle with the guards to see if they could bring us anything but they won’t fucking listen. Tried until they told me to get lost before i was full of bullets 

[TG] can’t argue with that logic 

[EB] oh jeez...can’t your brother go out and scrounge something up for the two of you?? 

[TG] pft, Bro? No way 

[TG] hes fucking paranoid about this whole thing, some shit about the apocalypse 

[TG] i spent all of this morning on the goddamn roof like we’re supposed to be the fucking saviors of this outbreak 

[TG] news flash, we aren’t 

[EB] dang...we could try sneaking you guys some food in? I bet i could get past my dad for a day and bring stuff to you. 

[TG] no dont, the zombie to human ratio went up these past few months here, i dont want any of you to catch the virus 

[EB] ugghh!!! I just feel so helpless like this! 

[TT] I’m sorry there’s nothing in our power we can do for you Dave. 

[TG] its fine, we’ll manage 

[TT] … 

[TT] Our text is much duller without a certain shade of green among it. 

[EB] I hope she’s alright.. 

[TG] I’m sure she is. More than alright probably 

[TG] Jade’s probably frolicking through the forest with her noble dog at her side, blasting the heads off of zombies like there’s no tomorrow 

[TG] finally in her element 

gardenGnostic began pestering the Group Chat 

[GG] t h . hfh 

[GG] h h th ello? 

[GG] h ..;;; ;; -- 

ectoBiologist began pestering the Group Chat 

turntechGodhead began pestering the Group Chat 

tentacleTherapist began pestering the Group Chat 

[TG] JADE 

[EB] JADE? 

[TT] Jade? 

[TG] where have you been? 

[TT] Are you alright? 

[EB] are you infected?? 

[GG] t hh a h mm ;; 

[GG] m eet fhfk; 

[GG] ffew min utes 

[GG] mmeett @ 

[TG] Jade what the hell 

[TG] real sentences please 

[TT] I believe she’s trying to. 

[TT] Jade where are you right now? 

[EB] is there anything we can do to help?? 

[GG] w e’ r rrhdj ok ay ;;;;;-- 

[GG] g oin ghh g i ntho 

[GG] ttwon 

[GG] sa fe e 

[GG] safe 

gardenGnostic has ceased pestering the Group Chat 

[TG] holy shit 

[TG] did anyone get any of that 

[TT] I believe I could translate the gist of it. 

[EB] well thank god she’s alright, even if 

[EB] er 

[EB] a little frazzled? 

[TG] dude that was more than frazzled 

[TG] that’s the kind of frazzled you get after coming out of a coma to chug ten Monsters and then hop into a rave. 

[TT] An odd analogy but I suppose it works. 

[TT] I believe she was trying to tell us that she was alive, more or less safe, and that she was possibly going into town. 

[TG] yeah no shit sherlock 

[EB] is there any way we can find out where she’s gonna be so we can meet her?? 

[TG] you could hack her computer 

[EB] what?! 

[TG] just hop on in with your wicked techno-nerd skills 

[TG] figure out where the hell her coordinates are 

[TG] and report back to homebase 

[TT] That’s…..actually quite a good idea 

[TG] you dont need to sound so surprised 

[TT] My apologies, it’s just a rare occasion to hear such an idea from you. 

[TG] THATS NOT AN APOLOGY 

[TT] But is there anything we can do to assist her? 

[EB] jade and her grandpa can always stay at my house! Im sure my dad wouldn’t mind 

[EB] and we’re pretty close to town too! Its perfect! 

[TG] sounds like a plan to me 

[TT] And I know Dave and I are both willing to help in whatever way we can 

[TG] hell yeah you know it 

[TT] As long as we can keep ourselves composed until we can get back in contact with Jade I think this plan may actually work out. 

turntechGodhead began pestering 

timaeusTestified 

[TG] testing testing come in strider to you read me 

[TG] sup dirk 

[TG] you know why im here, already on week 16 without an answer 

[TG] you better be keeping your ass safe and without any zombie bites taken out of it 

[TG] hit me up if you see this 

[TG] talk to you later bro 

turntechGodhead ceased pestering 

timaeusTestified 

[TG] SHIT I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO BLOCK THE DOOR 

[TT] I’ve searched the house I can’t find my mother in the building. 

[TT] I’m moving to the lab my signal may be sporadic from here on out. 

[EB] GOD GOD GOD 

[EB] THEY’RE IN THE HOUSE 

[TG] BROKE THROUGH GOING OFFLI- 

[EB] DAVE?? 

[EB] ROSE I CAN HEAR MY DAD FIGHTING DOWNSTAIRS I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO 

[EB] ROSE?? 

[EB] OH GOD 

[TT] John I’d recommend picking up a weapon 

[EB] I, 

[EB] WHAT??!! 

[TT] Anything really will do right now. 

[TT] John. You need to fight. 

[TG] I TOLD YOU ABOUT RIGHTEOUS STRIDER STEEL 

[TG] Works like a charm 

[TG] guys what the fuck is going ON 

[TG] are you all okay guys come on 

[TT] John went offline a moment ago, and there’s been no sign of Jade online since her last contact. 

[TT] I can’t find my mother in the house so I’ve moved to the lab. 

[TT] They’re outside but I highly doubt they can make it through the doors, I should be safe for a while. 

[TT] Are you holding up Dave? 

[TG] well im not in my fuckin meditation relaxation zone, my zen isn’t super high right now 

[TG] my bros outside chopping like a fucking maniac and there’s three bodies in my room rose 

[TG] PREVIOUSLY UN-LIVING-ALIVE BODIES 

[TG] god what the fuck is going on 

[EB] i dont 

[EB] god 

[EB] they were right in my room i just 

[EB] grabbed a hammer 

[TG] dude its alright 

[TG] you did what you had to its all fine 

[TT] John it was essential to self preservation, you’re alright and I must ask you to stay focused and not go into shock right now 

[TT] Where is your father? 

[EB] hes 

[EB] downstairs i think i could hear him fighting i 

[GG] GUYS 

[TT] Oh thank God 

[TG] Jade we can catch up later can we PLEASE figure out what the hell we’re doing 

[TT] Jade you’ve been outside for longer, have you any idea what our situation looks like? 

[GG] im so glad you all are okay!! 

[GG] but yes rose im sorry to say that help isnt coming 

[GG] the zombies are everywhere, i dont think anyone else is going to take care of this :( 

[TG] fucking amazing 

[EB] IN THE HOUSE AGAIN 

[GG] John you’re going to have to fight!!! 

[GG] my grandpa and i tried everything, but the zombies dont listen to reason or bargain or help or anything! 

[TT] There’s no police or government help of any kind? There has to be some kind of relief team. 

[GG] theres nothing 

[GG] i got seperated from my grandpa, me and Bec are downtown and the place is flooded with the zombies 

[GG] a group of people have gathered at the fire hall and we’re all hiding out here 

[GG] some of the police are guarding it but. 

[GG] bullets aren’t working very well on the zombies 

[TG] yeah decapitation is the Strider Approved Method right now 

[TG] like even a stab won’t knock one of these fools to the ground 

[TG] god wheres Dirk when you need him i need a guillotine acting maniac in my life right now 

[TT] Ah, it appears my barricade is being broken. 

[TT] I should return in a few minutes. 

[TG] jesus how is she so calm about the actual fucking apocolypse 

[TG] all the nerd genes all went to the Lalonde side of the family and right now im not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing 

[EB] my dad and i are leaving right now i dont, 

[EB] guys i dont think you should stay where you are either! I think it would be safest if we could all be together right now! 

[EB] a team would be better against these things anyways 

[TG] hell yeah dude 

[TG] channelling some nic cage spirit right now 

[TG] never thought the man would ever be this useful 

[GG] can you all try to make it downtown?? We could meet up here at the fire station theres room for all of you! 

[EB] i, 

[EB] i think so 

[TG] omw 

[TT] Yes I, I believe I can make it there 

[TT] My mother she 

[TT] She bought me some time. 

[GG] oh gosh rose is she…. 

[TT] She’s a strong woman, I believe she’s capable of handling herself around these infected that plague our home. 

[GG] im sure she can fight them off!! 

[GG] if shes half as strong as you they’ll be double-dead in a minute! 

[TT] Thank you Jade, you’re too kind. 

[TT] I feel horrific about leaving her behind but she urged me to- 

[TT] Nonetheless, I’m on my way. Knitting needles may not be the ideal weapon but I will manage. 

[TG] Bros fuckin gone 

[TG] lost him in the swarm im still going 

[EB] my dad and i are in the car god you guys i, hhh 

[GG] its okay john!! 

[GG] once we’re all together we can figure things out and we’ll all be alright. 

[GG] it’s all gonna be okay! 

[GG] i promise


	2. Twinkies, Twinks, and also the Undead I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's POV:
> 
> Going through the routine, if you call bashing in undead heads and eating junk food for breakfast, lunch, and dinnner a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW we're getting into the Real Shit no more horrible pesterchum logs to read i PROMISE

Dave groans at the early morning sunlight that seems to phase right through the makeshift blinds.  
He reaches a hand out and sleepily fumbles for his shades for a minute, haphazardly shoving them onto his face and rolling right back over.  
The longer his eyes were closed, the longer he could pretend.  
It wasn’t too different from the apartment.  
The zip of his fingertips against nylon was kinda similar to the feel of the comforter on his bed, if he didn’t think about it too hard.  
The hard tile beneath him almost creaked like the springs of his bed, and he was sure the light through the window would be reflecting off of his records on his turntable. He would open his eyes to see Cal or another various smuppet looming threateningly from his nightstand, and even though he’d startle and curse Bro’s name, he might even be relieved if that’s what he woke up to today.  
So he tries again.  
Opens his eyes and for the first time in his life, prays to see the glassy eyed marionette awaiting him.  
Cal isn’t there.  
Instead, Dave is greeted with the sight of another sleeping bag less than a foot away from him. John had the habit of rolling haphazardly in his sleep and it had been more than one morning when he’d woken to find his best friend flopped over on top of him and drooling dangerously close to his face. Today though, he seems to have kept his distance, arm slung over his eyes and glasses lying misplaced on the floor, just waiting for a misstepped foot.  
He’s met by the faint sounds of his friend’s sleep-slowed breathing, accompanied by the occasional snore from John, filling the morning quiet with a faint chorus of noise.   
He’s greeted with the familiarity of the room they’ve been stocked up in for weeks; the dripping of the slushie machine in the corner, the faltering hum of the dying refridgerator (Dave makes a mental note to figure out how to cut the power on the generator, see if they can save the last of the power for a better use) and the faint thump of Bec’s tail as he dreams.  
Yep that’s right, Jade brought the fucking dog.  
Rose and him had shared a concerned look the first time they’d seen the dog, while John had eagerly run over to pet the oversized husky (Dave swore the thing had to be half wolf or lion or something) because how the hell were you supposed to feed an animal that could probably eat a human and still have room for dessert- in the middle of the apocalypse?  
But every morning Jade would happily pet Bec’s head and usher him out through the door, and he’d return in the evening, tail a-wagging, with red streaked across his mouth. Hey, if it worked, he wasn’t going to complain.

Although his body is screaming in protest, Dave pushes himself into a sitting position before promptly flopping forward. Ouch.  
They’d spent almost all of yesterday reinforcing the barricade at the front door. They really hadn’t figured out how the zombies had been tracking them, whether by scent or sight or some otherworldly sixth sense, but they’d caught on to their hiding place.   
John and Jade had dispatched the three undead fellows that had come knocking, and the rest of the day had been devoted to stacking empty shelves and packed boxes in front of the glass doors of the gas station.  
It wasn’t the ideal place to live as the world crashed and burned around you, but it worked. The break room was closed off with only one window (now boarded up, thank you Egbert and your trusty, instinctively grabbed hammer) and there was plenty of food and t-shirts with touristy slogans for the whole gang.  
They’d eaten as many refridgerated meals as possible during the first week, using a combination of a makeshift fire and what little power remained from a surprisingly functional generator, but now the remains of Lunchables and Kids Cuisines were soggy and dripping from the melting ice boxes as the power died.   
And well, the group had never really had the freedom to eat and drink all the junky salted foods and sugar snap sodas that they could ever dream of, so this privilege may have been a bit too much the first few days.   
But the past few month, living off of Cheez-its and Funyuns, topping it off with too-warm Coke and Ho Ho’s just made them all horrifically sick. If Dave had to even look at another prepackaged and apocalypse-surviving Twinkie again he was going to blow chunks.

Dave finally stands up, kicking his sleeping bag off to the corner and precariously stepping over and around his peacefully sleeping friends. Technically he should have woken them up by now, but he felt guilty every time he had to do it. To shake them awake, see the confusion and sleepy irritation, only to watch it clear into the dull remembrance of horror and heavy acceptance of the day they had to face. It hurt to see that across his best friend’s face, across his sister’s face, across sweet Jade’s face.  
So he simply leans against the counter and watches them rest. Jade rolls over in her sleep, glasses skewed as she presses her face to Bec’s fur. Rose is curled into a tight ball, knees to her chest defensively, but still looking as relaxed and uncomposed as he’s never seen her before. John is sprawled still, one arm over his eyes and the other flung out to the side, maybe he’d reached for someone in the night.  
Nightmares were becoming more common between the kids.

But eventually, all good things must come to an end, so Dave claps his hands together and walks the path between their bodies again. “Alright sleeping beauties let’s get up and at ‘em! Come on lazy ass,” he pokes John with his foot, who shoots him a sleepy swat that has no real intent behind it. “Roooose come ooooon, Jade can you-” A growl from Bec cuts him off and his eyebrows shoot up as he does a 180 away from the dog. “Never mind continue slumbering with the rabid pooch.”  
Thank God though, Rose sits up, squinting into the light and running a hand through tangled blonde hair. “It’s far past the time we should be awake,” she frowns up at him, and frankly he’s just amazed someone could be so cynical after they’ve just woken up. “You didn’t wake us.”  
“Since I’m the kindest and raddest leader ever, I decided you all could use a little extra shut eye to improve your grump-ass attitudes, you’re welcome.” Dave says, poking again at John’s shoulder with his foot.   
“Don’t have a leader,” the boy mumbles as he pulls the sleeping bag over his head.   
“Well we all say that but we gotta know I’m just too much of a boss at this shit to be on equal footing right?”  
John actually sits up at that, fumbling for his glasses for a solid minute before giving a halfhearted glare up at Dave, who smirks at his ruffled behead. “ ‘re all a team.”  
“ ‘s happening?” Jade slurs, tripping over her words in the fog of sleep. She props herself up on Bec, head tilted onto the fluffy mane of the dogs neck. “What’re we doin today?”  
Rose is the most efficient even now, already moving to roll up her sleeping bag neatly and then start on Dave’s, piling them in the corner. “I was hoping we could figure out the signal system we discussed, especially if we can find a way to alert people without allowing the infected to sense it.”  
John’s gaze darts to her, and Dave feels a tangible twinge in his heart at his friend’s far too hopeful puppy dog eyes. He knew he was still clinging onto the hope that his father was still alive like it was a lifeline. “Could it be like, a flag or somethin?”   
“But we don’t want the zombies s to-” Jade pauses to yawn languidly, “find us.”  
“A flag or an alarm would bring every undead to the yard like they’re the boys and we’re the milkshake,” Dave says with a shrug, “We need something discreet and too intelligent for the zombos to understand.”  
“First of all, I vote for not calling them ‘zombos’ anymore,” John says with a dry look at him, who snorts in response. “But it could also be…..I dunno, maybe we could write a symbol or somethin on the wall. Spray Paint or some crap.”  
Jade perks up immediately and Rose actually gives an impressed look over him. “From what we’ve seen, the infected aren’t capable of any real understanding or literacy….so writing may work.”  
“Or we could have a group sign! Like a symbol we can spray paint everywhere we go like we’re superheroes or something.” Jade says eagerly, sharing a twin smile with John.   
“No, I think we should stick with the writing idea. No symbol.” Dave says flatly, even as the two cousins pout up at him. He had to squash that idea fast.   
They weren’t a gang, or a team of heroes. There would be no noble sacrifices or attempts to change the world while Strider was around, the only priority was to keep his friends alive, the world be damned. They’d gone beyond the hospital bed and they were laying planet Earth to rest in the cemetery, saying their last words. 

The rest of the morning progresses as usual, with scattered conversation about the symbol idea as well as their usual morning discussion.  
“Last day of fridge food y’all, eat as many eggs as you can because we aren’t having anymore until we find a non-radioactive chicken.”  
“Jade would you be so kind as to pass the- Oh thank you kindly.”  
“I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST-”  
“JOHN NO I SAID DIBS YESTERDAY!!”  
“We should probably figure out a filter system while we still have liberal amounts of bottled water.”  
“We always boiled water when my Grandpa and I went camping, maybe that would work?”  
“Dave, no swords at the table please-”  
“JESUS DUDE YOU’RE GONNA TAKE MY HEAD OFF-”

Eventually lunch rolls around, and with it comes the afternoons filled with anxiety and restless boredom. They’d been fraying each others last nerves the past few days, cramped in the tiny store and virtually breathing each other's air.   
Dave had pushed aisle walls aside to make a circle in the middle of the store, giving him a small space to practice with his sword; to the point where his muscles felt like they had caught fire and the blade was like a weight in his hands.   
Rose had used scraps of yarn and a shredded tablecloth to repair her mother's scarf, and the the click of knitting needles had become a comforting background noise amid the silence of the world.  
Jade and John had picked up a pet project of attempting to fix the radio they’d found in the station, which had been….mostly unsuccessful. But they certainly tried.  
John twirled his hammer in his hands (his father’s, as far as Dave knew. He clung to it like it was a treasured childhood toy) and watched patiently as Jade pulled at wires and murmured instructions. 

The afternoon passes as slowly as ever. It was the same routine, day in, day out, for over a month now.   
Wake up, breakfast, ‘chores’ (checking the barricade, ammo, all exits, folding sleeping bags, etc.) talk plans and safety precautions, lunch, dick around and keep an eye out the fragile glass windows for the undead, dinner, heavy silence through the evening, rotate guards through the night and repeat. Rewind and repeat. Reverse and repeat. Rinse and repeat. Over and over and over again.  
They’d made a domestic little life, four teenagers camping out in the back of a gas station while the world burned. 

“Oh god it’s burning- ROSE!” John’s panic breaks Dave out of his heavy stupor, and he sprints back to the break room only to find- Rose dropping a towel over a flaming Lunchables pizza as Jade snickers in the background. The boy has the decency to look mildly embarrassed at least.   
“Jesus, Egbert. I thought you were going to blow up the microwave, send us all into the fucking stratosphere with that blast.”  
“NO, no, I just. There was an incident! There’s a reason I’m not the cook here, huh?” he gives a lopsided smile and Dave can’t help but quirk his own mouth into something he hopes look genuine.  
“Also because I think we’re all sick of Lunchables!” Jade tsks, tapping her cousin on the nose teasingly as she tosses the unholy remains of the pizza away. “I can try to whip up some real food tonight if you all want!”  
Which is met by a chorus of “HELL YEAHS” from the boys and a lone “That would be lovely,” from Rose. 

 

Brush teeth after dinner and watch John fiddle with his braces in the mirror, slip into pyjamas (oversized touristy t-shirts with fun sayings like “It’s always the weekend in Eden!” and “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my morning vodka”) and roll out the sleeping bags.   
Dave peers through his shades, squinting into his own double darkness. The silhouette of Jade waiting at the window for her dog to return, a shadow of John in his sleeping bag, idly flipping the switch on the radio in a rather naive attempt to connect, Rose wrapping up her scarf and gently setting it to the side.   
The silence is heavy, weighing down like it’s crushing the words from their mouths, the air from their lungs. Until an hour or two later, when Rose would blow out the candle (very clearly labeled “EMERGENCY CANDLE”) and goodnights were whispered the whole way round.   
“I’ll be taking first watch tonight, good night everyone.” she whispers, standing up and taking her viciously sharp knitting needles from the counter before lightly stepping to the door.   
“Night Rose, be safe.” Jade’s voice is small, “Could you let Bec in if you see him?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you! Goodnight everyone.”  
“Goodnight Jade, night Dave.”  
“Night guys.”

 

The sunlight pours through the makeshift blinds, and Dave fumbles for his shades, cursing when he pokes himself in the eye. He sits up, and steels himself to take on another day of staying alive, of routine, of the weight of the world, but same old same old-  
So he’s surprised to see John sitting up on his sleeping bag, bright eyed and looking nervous as he squirms when the other boy’s gaze falls on him.  
“John? Fuck’re you doing up?”  
“I was thinking, last night-”  
“Well that’s a dangerous thing to be doing.”  
“Shut up Strider, the point is I was. And. I think that, and with all the undead crap, and our missing families, and all of the danger and the-” he cuts himself off in his rambling and forces his averted sight up to Dave.   
“Dave, I think we should leave.”


	3. Leaving Home (If Home is an E-Z-STOP on the side of the Highway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV
> 
> You're all restless, want to find your parents, and you might want a meal or two that isn't prepackaged. It's time to leave the nest and kick some zombie ass

“Hold the fuck up, go over this again. And slow enough that it doesn’t sound like it came out of your ass.”  
John huffs an annoyed breath at his best friend, who was being more like his best pain-in-the-ass right now. Jade and Rose watch more curiously than anything, awoken by Dave’s shocked exclamation after he had proposed the idea in the first place.  
“I believe we should give John a chance to explain his thoughts, it may be easier to understand him if he isn’t interrupted by an outburst of smartassery every few seconds.” Rose says dryly, and he sticks his tongue out in protest but crosses his arm and leans back against the counter, a silent gesture for John to go on.  
“Anyways, I was just thinking-”  
“Once again, dangerous.”  
“Dave, kindly shut the fuck up.”  
John clears his throat, “I don’t think we should stay here in the gas station anymore. We’re running low on actual healthy food and we need space, there’s not really any safety either!!” He says, a little desperately. “Everything is glass windows and we’re in the center of town- we could get attacked at any moment and there’s only four of us.”  
Rose hums thoughtfully, tapping her cheek idly as she rolled the idea over. “Have you considered an alternate solution to the store?”  
John gives a shy smile, running a hand through his mussed hair. “Er- well I was thinking kind of generally...somewhere out of town? Maybe we could to back to your house Rose, the zombies might be gone now.”  
He waits in anxious silence, biting at his nails as the three share a long look. A smile creeps onto Jade’s face. “I mean… it is getting kinda cramped in here? And real food would be really nice again.”  
“Yeah, but what are the odds we get outside only to remember ‘oh duh! We’re in the middle of fuckin town, and it’s riddled with zombie crowds like its Black Friday! Whoops there goes our throats they were ripped out by rabid undead.’” Dave snaps a little, and John’s brow knits, genuine hurt overpowering his nerves. “We’ve got what we need right here. We’re safe, alive, and fine.”  
“But not forever,” Jade points out with a shrug, “We’ll run out of food eventually, and winter will roll around too.”  
“Unless I’m physically capable of knitting a thousand sweaters in the next few months, the frost will take us before the undead.” Rose offers, nodding in agreement.  
Dave visibly bristles, arms tensing and glaring practical lasers through his shades. “Winter is a problem for future us, and so is this food shit, we aren’t in any rush to get our asses bitten out there. We’ve got time.”  
John shrinks in dismay. Normally he wouldn’t back down from a scuffle with Dave, and in fact, arguments- whether playful or genuine- were pretty common between the pair. There was always some debate about a Nic Cage movie or how the phrasing in a rap didn’t make sense, but now the sharp sting of hurt he feels at his friend’s blunt scoff and dismissal of the idea was stuck like a thorn. “Just an idea.”  
Dave’s expression, his ever stable mask of cool that John so admired, where you couldn’t even tell where awesomeness ended and Strider began- falters.  
“I mean…” he sighs, dragging it out into a far too dramatic groan but, that was his best friend alright. He might wear that suave confidence like it was a 24/7 masquerade, but at his core, Dave Strider was a drama king. “It already sounds like I’m outnumbered three to one, my own friends ganging up on me, the only sane one, in exchange for a suicide mission. Wow. Unbelievable.”  
John offers a wide, braces filled smile of gratitude, and glances around for the nearest sheet of paper and pen. “I mean, we can sketch a map and get some ideas down right now!”  
Jade reaches for another pen and provides helpful details to his map; the birds in the sky, the dogs in the park, and, after a moment of hesitation, sketchy figures.  
A powerful-nosed man with a so-very stylish fedora, another man, this one mustached and bespectacled, a tall and elegant woman holding a glass of wine, a spiky haired and pointed glasses version of Dave.  
A brief pause of silence as they take in the drawing.

John supposed that him and Jade, you know, being related and all, were on the same page with their priorities. Of course all of his other reasons to leave the gas station were all fine and good, but his main, naive hope was….The childlike dream of running into your parents arms and knowing that because they’re here, everything would be okay- it cuts through the heavy cloud of their days like a piercing ray of light.  
Rose and Jade had been better listeners and much more understanding than Dave, who acted more aloof when it came to his brother (too cool for emotional sincerity, he’s sure) but he hadn’t brought it up this time.  
Mostly because he was embarassed.  
He was sixteen now, you don’t go running to hug your dad when he picks you up from school anymore. You don’t let him pack you lunches or read to you, you’re growing up.  
It sucked, John decided.  
It sucked balls.

 

“Well I suppose the fire hall is still a prime zombie residence, especially seeing as it was one of the first attacks.”  
“The town hall? That seems like a pretty obvious place for people to flock to too!”  
“Cross it off, that’s the direction most of these fuckers seem to be coming from.”  
“Think they have some kind of….nest, or hive or something??”  
“I doubt they have the intellect for any kind of structured society, but it is plausible that they are a hivemind of some kind.”  
John chews on the end of the pen, adding to the hours and hours of teeth marks he’d already worn into the plastic.  
Their map now sprawled across five sheets of paper, plus an additional five of notes and ideas (not to mention the wastebasket now filled to the brim with failed sketches or dumb ideas. The overflowing and bountiful bin of stupidity)

Most of the ideas had been shot down by Dave, a few more had been concluded irrational by Rose, Jade agreed to almost all of them and John was just tired of screwing another page into a ball and attempting to score it into the trash.  
A much more childish part of him wanted to throw a tantrum, allow tears and frustration to overwhelm the numbed acceptance and let it all out. But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure he could anymore.  
So he crumples up another paper into a tight ball and chucks it across the room with a little more force than necessary. “Alright then, no places in the city. Those would all be undead central so….” he hums thoughtfully, brow creasing as he scans over their ideas again. “Going remote? A farm or...some place we could find out of town?”  
Jade gives a lopsided smile. “It’d be a lot of fighting to get out of Eden though...practically everyone is turned, we haven’t met any survivors yet.” The ‘yet’ is hesitant in her voice, but its there.  
“I suppose somewhere like this, stocked with food and relative safety would be preferable.” Rose offers, crossing her legs and leaning forward to pull the map closer. “A mall perhaps?”  
Dave wrinkles his nose, “Any place downtown is too crowded, we’ve barely had to deal with one or two of these corpses, I don’t need flocks of them trying to break into our Forever Twenty One.”  
John snorts a laugh at the mental image and is about to make a snarky retort when his gaze falls across the map again-  
“What about the prison?”  
His friends look up in surprise, watching as he suddenly reaches for the map and eagerly circles the building. “It’s like a modern day castle. Protected by walls and fences and iron bars, we’ve got protection and vantage points- we could post guards at the stations! There’s no way a zombie could get through all of that!”  
Jade’s grin widens, looking back and forth from Dave and his sister for approval. “That’s….actually a great idea I think! Do you think it’d work, Rose?”  
“Oh, so no one wants Dave’s Opinion-”  
“I think that there’s a high probability of this being a success.” Rose nods with a smile. “As for food and supplies we could make various trips out to the nearby stores, for actual food and water.” As if to emphasize her point, she pushes aside a small hoard of empty pop bottles, the plastic clattering to the side.  
John, for the first time in weeks, feels his heartbeat pick up, a spark of excitement and adrenaline igniting. He looks up to Dave, the final decider.  
He’s running a hand through his hair, looking torn. “I mean. If we’re really gonna go through with this absolute suicide mission….then yeah, I think that’s the best place.”  
The shared grins and breathlessly nervous laughter makes proposing the idea all the more worth it to John.

 

“Alright, one last sweep of the store because we aren’t coming back!”  
“Here, do you need help with that?”  
“Has anyone seen my- Goddamnit Jade you let the damn dog get to it.”  
“Don’t forget weapons!!”  
Bec, sensing their departure, is pacing in front of the door and pawing at the glass, whining every few minutes for emphasis to these slow humans.  
John paces nervously, his bolted rush of energy making him the first one packed. (Sleeping bag, clothing, tooth and hair brushes, food and water, a charged cellphone (( They all carried one, even though it was essentially useless in terms of signal, it told the time and date, which….were just habits at this point. Those things became rather meaningless in an empty world) His hammer, simply an old garage tool of his father, for fatherly hammer business of course- was twirled nervously in his hands.  
“Jesus, Egbert, you’re making me anxious. Sit down already.” Dave is attaching his sword sheath to his belt, scowling as the clip comes undone again.  
“I’m sorry I’m just- Are we almost ready to go?”  
Jade is loading her rifle and Rose is filling their backpacks with as much food and water as they can carry, a few essential clothing items as well.  
“Patience, we’ll be leaving in just a moment. John if you could spend your time helping me look for more protein filled foods that’d be a blessing.” Rose quickly stands up and ushers him off into the store to help him look despite his protests. 

“Can’t we go any faster? I’m just-”  
“I know you’re eager to look for your father, but you must have some patience with the rest of us; especially Dave, who isn’t particularly keen on leaving the safe haven of this rather trashy gas station.” Rose says dryly, walking swiftly through the aisles, even her battered clothing looking too nice to be wandering among peanut packs and beef jerky. “John may I borrow your hammer for a moment?”  
John blinks, taken aback by the request. “Uh, I guess? Why do you-”  
But then she’s taking the hammer from his hands and swinging it into the glass display over the alcohol.  
“JESUS CHRIST”  
“There we go.”  
A clattering of footsteps and a snarl from Bec later, and Dave and Jade come scrambling out to join them.  
“SHIT ROSE ARE YOU-” the bespectacled boy stops in his track as he watches his sister collect various bottles of anything alcoholic from the shattered fragments. “What the hell are you doing.”  
“Mind your step- there’s many properties to liquor that could be useful, and not just inducing a drunken state. Disinfectant, the bottles can be used as makeshift weapons, etcetera.” She pulls John aside to put the containers into his backpack and place the hammer back in his hands. “And I believe we’re settled then. Shall we head off?”  
John looks bewildered between his friends who, after sharing a glance, shrug and nod. Heart in his throat now as they sling their bags over their shoulders, John takes the first measured steps to the barricade, pulling down the first level of the blockade, an empty shelf. The other three come up behind him to shove boxes and crates aside before there’s a clear path to peer out of the glass.  
There’s no hesitation, no movie-slowed moment of silence; he’s just pushing the door open and wincing into the harsh sun, he’s breathing the dry near-summer air and looking around at the abandoned streets, the silence of an empty city-  
Taking the first steps into an erradicated world.

 

“Okay so this sucks actual ass.”  
John rolls his eyes. It’s definitely not like Dave had been complaining and jumpy since the minute they’d left the gas station.  
To be fair, he supposed, the sun was harsh and they were carrying bags full of supplies, half their weight at least. And they were exhausted and consistently on edge at the slightest noise or movement.  
A stray cat darting across the street had wound them all up with weapons drawn and a near-gunfire incident with Jade, who panicked and apologized to the animal over and over. Bec was useful though, he knew the dog would have come in handy and be some great company as well. The husky is running around the streets, sniffing at everything in sight and following invisible trails of scent.  
Not a single rotting undead had been spotted, which was…..suspicious to say the least. John tossed his hammer from hand to hand, eyes straining to look for any sign of life. Even if it. Wasn’t life he supposed. He still wanted to know.  
He prayed for something. A proud note that smelled faintly of shaving cream and pride, left in the ashes. A fedora fluttering from a telephone pole. A tie, tattered in the street.  
But there was nothing, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“We’ll be there soon!” Jade assures, frowning at their makeshift map, “Bec get back here- but we’re right on course, so we should be able to get there before sunset! Bec!! Becquerel c’mere boy!!”  
John glances up, squinting into the light to see no trace of the husky. “Bec!!” he calls out too, cupping his hands over his mouth and whistling into the empty streets. “Come here buddy!!”  
A sharp yip and there’s no mistake that the noise is pained, and Jade’s face goes blank for the barest moment- before she’s running off towards the noise.  
“Jade!” John and Dave both call after her, but she’s already taken off, rifle in hand.  
“Goddamnit,” he hears Dave mutter from behind him before somehow, he’s in front- sword unsheathed and charging after her. After sharing a bewildered look with Rose, they both take off as well, swinging around the narrow alleyway (never a good sign) she’d taken off down.  
He stops in the entrance, heart already hammering in his throat but coming to a flatline stop when he sees what they’re faced with.  
Three people, slack jawed. Their heads were tilted at an uncomfortable angle and one’s jaw appeared to be dislocated, hanging slack and tongue lolling, drool slipping down their chin. Their bodies were covered in brown fuzz that had slowly eaten away at flesh, muscle, and bone like it was nothing. Like a pill dissolving in water. Chunks of their faces or limbs were bloated with brown splotches that puffed and looked ready to pop.  
They might have been humans at one point. The one with a tattered business suit may have been a parent, the ragged clothing on the left one might have been a soccer jersey at one point, and the remaining one….a tattered tie and white shirt sends a frozen trill of fear up John’s spine but. It’s not him.  
His legs near buckle in the alley and Rose grabs his shoulder as he bends over to retch, dryly onto the ground.  
Through the corner of a blurry eye he can see Bec growling in front of Jade as her trembling fingers aim her rifle, Dave stilling his sword as the zombies flop their heads….curiously? Odd clicks and gurgles the only noise in their throats and the horrifying thought that they might be trying to say something-  
A disgusting slurp of a noise as a head falls to the ground, and Dave is already sliding to the next one. The gurgling noises pick up into an inhuman screech as they whip their arms out, teeth gnashing and that spurs action.  
John’s grip tightens and before he can properly think, his numb limbs are swinging out to slam the hammer into the side of a bloated head. A wet crack as a skull folds in like a card house.  
There’s a scream from Jade as she fires her rifle, bullets blasting through the air with a noise that pops his ears, and Rose had tag-teamed with her brother, unusually sharp knitting needles slicing like knives.  
And John is staring at the zombie he’d killed. White shirt, battered and browned and bloodied. Black tie. It’s a different face, a dead face. No twinkle of pride or a powerful nose but.  
A hand on his shoulder kickstarts his heart and he startles around, hammer clenched only to seeRose. “Shit- Oh my god Rose I’m so sorry-”  
She shakes her head, “It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright?” There’s brackish blood smeared on her face and she has her ever-present calm expression, like she hadn’t just stabbed someone where they stood. She looks down at the now stilled body and then back to him. Maybe it was all in his head, it didn’t even look like-  
“Y-yeah I’m good. Just a little shook up.” he gives a shaky smile and she wraps her arm around his shoulders to gently lead him back to the group.  
Dave is still, but John knows him well enough to assume that his eyes are darting back and forth along the alleyway, skipping over puddles of filth and garbage and eyeing anything that dares to move.  
John, in a daze, moves to kneel next to Jade, who’s nervously petting down Bec and cooing soothingly at him.  
“Is he- did he get hurt?”  
Jade’s brow knits as she turns to him with fear and tear filled eyes. “I- I don’t think so? I don’t know how much of this blood is his or not,” The husky is licking her face, tongue swiping away slimed undead blood and the tears that have betrayed and trickled down her cheeks. She gives a choked laugh and pulls the fluffy monster into a tight hug. Bec doesn’t seem particularly affected, panting happily and tail wagging as he looks up at the humans.  
Words feel to big and he feels to small, so John just bumps his head to Jade’s shoulder, leaning on her in the silent form of comfort he can give.  
“We can give the dog a lookover once we get to the jail but I don’t want to have another fight today.” Dave’s voice is unusually drained of humor and sharp, and John stands up to put a hand on his upper arm. His best friend tenses a little at what he’d assumed would be a comforting gesture, giving him a brief and inexplicable look, but doesn’t push him away or shrug him off. Progress.  
“I think that’s a good idea, come on now Jade.” Rose gently helps the other girl to her feet, and hands her her mother’s scarf. “It’s not perfect for the function but I’d be happy if you used this as a temporary leash for Becquerel.”  
Jade’s eyes widen as she takes the fabric into her arms, ever so gently, like it’s a priceless treasure and not a fairly beaten knitten scarf. “I- oh Rose thank you so much, I promise I can give it back I just-”  
“Touching, oh so sweet, girl power and all that- We gotta go before more undead come after this sweet ass just like all of you guys.” Dave pulls away from them, shaking the gore off of his sword to sheathe it again.  
The girls and John share an annoyed look, but follow after him. He pulls out his phone, idly to check how long it would be until they got there, and hoped there wouldn’t be anymore (The caved in skull, lolling tongue, mashed muscle and tissue spilling out- what if it was him and you couldn’t tell-) he’s trying to swallow down the bile that threatens to rise in his throat again when something stops him cold in his tracks.  
“Dude, what’s up.”  
It’s right there and yet John can’t believe his eyes. He could touch it if he wanted too- he does just that- tapping the notification on his phone that had popped up across the timestamp- it’s loading and he’s sure it’s just a trick of his eyes, it’s a hallucination it’s not-  
He gives a breathless kind of laugh and turns the phone around to show the others.

timaeusTestified began pestering the Group Chat

[Dirk]: test message 1  


[Dirk]: test message 2  


[Dirk]: test message 3  


[Dirk]: oh thank sweet jesus’s baby bottom  


[Dirk]: Dave  


[Dirk]: and. Company  


[Dirk]: we really can only send a few messages we won’t be able to connect for long  


[Dirk]: but i’m alive.  


[Dirk]: there’s four of us in total, we’ve been camped out ever since this shitshow started  


[Dirk]: not just a shitshow, its a whole shitcircus up in here  


[Dirk]: if your ass is still unzombified, you need to come find us with any of your other living friends  


[Dirk]: 413 Domum Street, the entrance with the flag  


[Dirk]: come up with your hands up if you don’t want a stomach full of bullets, we got a real jumpy trigger finger living with us  


[Dirk]: and if you see anyone run out possibly screaming at you please don’t shoot her i promise she’s harmless  


[Dirk]: just. Enthusiastic  


[Dirk]: very enthusiastic  


[Dirk]: signing out, i hope to see you soon bro

timaeusTestified ceased pestering the Group Chat


	4. Weirdly Enough, People are Aggressive During the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find Dirk and his friends, the kids get very lost, meet a town with some sticks up its but, and listen to a new tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOO actual update again, sorry for the wait!! honestly this chapter was a Leetle Rough for me to write but i think i can pick up the pace with the next one!!

(JADE'S POV)

“Safety in numbers is our best chance of survival, so I would say that we should jump at this opportunity.”  
“Is there any chance it’s like….. A trap or something?”  
“Nah, that’s Dirk for sure. I could practically hear his voice through the text.. ‘Dave….I needed to tell you…..you always were the better Strider....’Just like that.”  
John and Rose laugh but Jade is hardly paying attention to the conversation, combing her hands through Bec’s fur and pulling dried blood clumps away to look for wounds.   
Bec doesn’t seem to mind the process, an eye opening or ear twitching if she tugs too hard, but accepting it nonetheless. She wants to celebrate their victory and talk about the first sign at humanity they’d heard from, nonetheless Dave’s brother, but.   
Worry about Bec gnaws in her stomach, twisting and pulling and threatening tears to spill from her eyes. As if sensing her anxiety, the husky whines and sniffs up at her, licking her cheek, and she gives a weak laugh.   
She startles a little as a water bottle is pressed to her hand, looking up to see Rose holding the liquid. “It might help clean him off somewhat.”  
Jade beams at her, a gracious smile as she pours the bottle over the clotted blood. A thank you is caught in her throat, but Rose seems to understand, smiling and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder before rejoining the boys.   
Eventually, Bec loses his patience and rises, shaking off the water droplets rather viciously and trotting off, and Jade huffs an annoyed breath. Same old Bec, so he couldn’t have been too badly hurt. 

She frowns, looking up to squint at the faint light pouring in through slats in the roof. The air is stale and smells of cigarette smoke and dust; it’s near suffocating.   
They’d found an abandoned electronics store on the next street over, one that had already been ransacked by the looks of it, and the evening would have been unusually quiet, if it wasn’t what they were used to at this point.   
Jade doesn’t realize her hands are shaking until she takes her glasses off to wipe a splatter of gore off of the lense, and bites worriedly at her lip as she turns her trembling fingers in a shaft of light.   
It was hard to believe that she’d gotten so used to killing, it ached and weighed in her chest when she thought about it. Even now, the icy barrel of her rifle is just an arm’s reach away, always prepared, always loaded, always close.   
“Jade? What do you think?”   
She’s snapped out of her thoughts by John, who’s looking curiously at her and prompting Dave and Rose’s attention as well.   
“Hm- oh about….what? Sorry I was, distracted.” She admits, rather embarassed as she stands and brushes herself off to rejoin her friends.   
“Dirk’s message.” Rose chimes in, “We were discussing whether or not it would be a fruitful plan to unite with his friends.”  
“Oh! I think it would be wonderful to be with more people, especially if we can help out in some way.” Jade responds, and the idea is pretty appealing. She loved her friends dearly but, 31 days and counting virtually living in the same room as each other was driving them all up the wall. And besides, if there were more people out there…..maybe they still had a chance. There could be entire communities and civilizations that were being rebuilt, this could just be the beginning.   
You look to John and he’s smiling too, and you both share the same look, one that’s for each other alone at this point.   
You know while your cousin is imagining a tall man with a fedora and a pipe, glowing with fatherly pride, your own mind is cast on a mustached man in adventuring gear, rifle at the ready. You grip your own in your hand instinctively.

“I agree,” John says, looking back to the group. “I think it’s our best shot here!”  
“Allow me to play the devil’s advocate for a moment,” Rose interjects, moving to take John’s phone and point out the message to Dave. “But you’ve barely spoken about Dirk before now. And while we trust you, Dave, we know nothing about your….brother?”  
“Cousin,” he shrugs, but there’s a slight twitch of his face that reveals more expression than Jade had ever seen on him. “But I call him that. He’s a good dude, I promise. He’s got a weird obsession with puppets but I promise that’s the only disturbing thing about him. Wears signature Strider shades, good with a sword, pretty cool overall but sometimes the guy has a real stick up his ass.”  
“What about his friends?” Jade asks, tilting her head curiously, “He said he had three other people with him, right?”  
Dave takes the phone from his sister and plops ungracefully on the ground, scrolling through the messages. “I mean, yeah. We don’t normally talk about shit like that though. And the last time I saw him was three or four years ago, he only moved back here a couple months ago.”  
They sit in silence for a minute, all weighing the pros and cons of each scenario and its individual outcome. Jade glances around the circle. 

John’s hammer is in his lap, spattered grossly, and his ruffled hair and dark smudges under his eyes are betraying his exhaustion. His glasses have cracked at the corner and his t-shirt is covered in varying degrees of dirt and dried blood.  
Dave sword is resting across his legs too, both hands on the hilt. Already stick-thin before, Dave looks scrawny and his collarbones and wrists jut out sharply against lean muscle. There’s a scar across his cheek and his shoes are falling apart, worn through almost completely at the rubber soles.  
Rose, composed as she always is, looks exhausted in a way only she can. Hair and clothes still neat as ever, but her slumped posture betrays her weariness. Her knitting needles (no one was surprised to learn Rose was very adept with turning sewing supplies into weapons of destruction) are crossed in front of her on the floor, and she’s blinking almost blankly at the ground.  
Jade herself is sure she looks like a disastor. She’d been squirming in the gore-caked clothes for hours and her mouth feels dry and dusty; dirt is thick under her fingernails and her hair is knotted and snarled.   
Sitting like this, she can almost imagine an alternate world. The virus never spread, they’d still be in school. As usual, Rose and John would bring packed lunches to the stairwell where you all would sit together, and Dave would scarf down the mystery meat in the school lunch and whatever his friends had brought him.   
John and Dave would be squabbling over a computer, probably over whatever movie they’d been watching last and just how wrong the other was. But it was harmless fun, you all knew, and it would end with elbows playfully poked into ribs and the two of them sharing headphones to watch it together.   
Rose would be passing you chemistry notes and would patiently explain a formula to you again, and in return you would trade your english notes and review her book report to make it a little more understandable to the general public.   
You would try to hide your laughter as John and Dave made sign language motions that only they understood to converse across a quiet classroom, quickly moving to do look busy when the teacher would turn around. Rose would go up to give a presentation and you would all laugh later when she’d gone on for the whole hour and she’d smile, only mildly embarassed and greatly proud.  
You would all meet up at John’s house after school to do homework and eventually stray from the path of education, moving from a playful game of keep away with the boy’s books to a flipped Monopoly board and John howling with laughter as Rose collects the tipped money and Dave pelted his best friend with the game pieces. 

But that world is inconceivable, it’s unimaginable that was even a reality for them at one point. Because now they’re sitting in a dingy, broken down electronics shop, choking on dust and covered in blood. Four kids with the weight of the world.

“I think” Jade speaks up, surprised almost at herself, “We really should go to see them. It’s so much safer and it’ll be good to be with more people, right?”  
They all share a quick look around the circle, and John nods. “I’m in for this idea.”  
“I’ll second the motion.” Rose chimes, and Dave’s mouth twists into an unsure look but he shrugs.   
“Why the hell not, we’re gonna die anyways. Let’s go find my brother.”

 

“We’re never going to find my brother.”  
Jade rolls her eyes, tugging a little on Bec’s makeshift leash to keep him moving along the path. It’d been half of a day but they’d realized pretty quickly….they didn’t know where that address Dirk had given them actually was.   
So after three loops around the same block, a run in with some undead mailmen, and Jade nearly getting her arm pulled off when Bec had spotted a stray racoon, they were praying they were on the right path.   
“It’s fine, Dave, we’re on the right road now. We’ll be there before you know it!”   
Jade isn’t actually sure of the comfort she’s giving, but it’s better than letting Dave drag everyone’s spirits down like he was hellbent on it.  
But it had been hours, so her doubts are wavering in her mind, lurking behind the ever present optimism she needed to have right now, for her friend’s sakes. 

John is dragging his feet behind her, eyes only moving from one line of the road to the next. Rose is determinedly leading with Dave, although she’s sure she’d lied about not having any injuries just from the faint limp, artfully hidden by her usual grace.   
“Domum Street….” Rose pauses by a street sign, crooked and leaning on a building but, still standing. “Hmm. I don’t believe it’s any of these, but if we detour into the city we could possibly look for a map.”   
A chorus of stifled groans from the group and Jade feels frustration bubbling in her chest. They’d been on their feet for hours, walking in loops and the only thing keeping them going was the hope that other human beings were waiting for them. Heck, not even waiting just, the knowledge that they were alive was-  
“Ey, fuck off kids, you’re walkin’ straight into a deathtrap here.”  
A cacophany of sounds as the kids instinctively react, the slide of metal of Dave’s sword and the cock of Jade’s gun- all weapons pointed at a rather non-threatening, scruffy looking person.   
They’re tall and scrawny, clothing as ragged as it could be while still being wearable, and a fine layer of dust and dirt covered their face and hands. Their hair was too long, snarled and knotted, but the spark of their eyes was- positively alive. No reek of rancid rot just- a normal reek of unbathed human. 

“Excuse me, but I wouldn’t have the idea of what you’re insinuating.” Rose speaks politely but curtly and Dave looks at her in bewilderment, gesturing vaguely between the person and his sword. She swats his hand away, pleasant smile never leaving her face.   
The person’s head tilts lazily, they’re leaning against an apparent apartment building, or rather, the remains of it. “More people out there than you kids, thinkin’ the whole world revolves around ya. ‘S whole groups in main city if you’re lookin’, but most would shoot ya on sight.” They shrug, sliding down the wall until they’re sitting and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of their pocket. “Any ya smoke?”  
The kids look at each other, all mirror images of shock. They hadn’t seen a living soul in a month and there was entire groups and civilizations just outside of the store?  
“No thanks,” Jade chimes in politely, letting her gun fall to her side despite a muttered ‘are you fucking insane-’ from Strider. “But we’re actually looking for a building. 413 Domum Street?” She looks down at him hopefully and prays that her puppy dog eyes will work well enough.   
The person glances her over a little suspiciously, but almost visibly softens. “‘S the old military base innit? You’d have to go right through the hell of humanity ‘self in town.” They pause, looking over the ragged group again. “Y’all willin’ to sell that dog a yours?”  
“Sorry, but he’s not for sale.” John says as Jade steps back, actively pulling Bec closer to her.   
“Why did you warn us?” Dave asks, voice not just tinted with suspicion, but you could probably feel the suspicion in the air if you reached.   
The person shrugs, taking a drag. “‘S no harm innit. Don’t wanna go inta town and see some poor kids bodies full a bullets huh.”  
“Right.” Dave says coldly, moving away but not sheathing his sword. “Thanks.”  
The three others murmur their thanks as well and follow, directly into the described death trap of the city. 

It’s less than an hour before they encounter the first group of humans. And even though the news of even more people alive pushed them to travel until sundown, in the hopes they would find real food or someone willing to assist- well. They couldn’t have been more wrong.   
“Out of here, go on! Won’t have your kind around here-”   
Jade’s being pulled away by John, running after their two friends as the man, burly and frankly rather terrifying, waves his gun off at them.   
“JESUS WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE. HOW MANY STICKS CAN A CITY HAVE UP THEIR ASS CAUSE THIS TOWNS GOT THE WHOLE FOREST DOING ANAL-”  
Dave is shouting nonsense as they round a corner, which probably isn’t the best option for avoiding aggressive humans and the undead but. They’ve been chased off twice, and shot at or otherwise threatened far more than that. Jade’s letting herself be dragged down an alleyway as she fumbles through the shock. How could people be this cruel to each other??  
Eventually they stop to catch their breath, panting heavily in the rank shade of a building, Jade herself already leaning on the wall. “Oh my god,” John breathes and she nods strongly in agreement.   
“I dont think- we’re gonna get any luck with these people.” Rose says, and Dave makes a whine of a noise.   
“No fucking /kidding/, Lalonde.”  
Her retort is interrupted by the harsh sound of retching, and Jade turns to see Bec hacking up his innards into the gutter. “Ohh no Bec, sweetheart-” She fights the pang of fear and worry and leans down next to the dog, petting his head soothingly. “It’s okay- oh I’m so sorry buddy.”  
She murmurs praise and sympathy to the dog, pulling him away from his own mess gently.   
“We must have pushed him a little too hard.” Rose says carefully, even as she gives the boys a certain look that Jade really can’t decipher, and she’s too occupied with her panting dog now to focus on interpreting it. 

“Oh you poor things.”  
“Jesus fucking christ not again-” Dave’s already drawn his sword and spun towards the source of the voice, hesitating when he sees a sincere looking woman.  
“Excuse me, we don’t want any trouble, we’re just passing through.” John explains, looking too tired to properly raise his hammer. “We’re just on our way, sorry.”  
“Oh no, no dear it’s okay.” She says, smiling faintly and moving a little closer. She looks cleaner than the majority of the people they’d met, jeans and jacket looking like the latest fashion run of Vogue compared to what they were sporting. “You must be from out of town, kids like you I would have seen sooner.”  
Jade feels the adrenaline fading from her limbs and leaving behind an aching weariness. Her defenses are already let down by the woman’s smile. Brown hair falls in waves over her shoulders and her hands are fiddling nervously with each other. “I want to help out as much as I can, that’s all I want to be devoted too now that….” she looks around the alleyway almost sadly, “Well, now that a lot more people are in need.”  
“So you’re looking to….help us?” John asks, almost bewildered in his tone of voice.   
“We’re fine. Thanks though, always nice to meet alley shadow ladies who offer assistance to us ‘poor dears’. Real nice meeting you bye-” Dave is spinning around when Rose grabs his sleeve and pulls him back.   
“Yes!” the woman says cheerily, “If you really are just passing through, it would only be right for me to offer you a place to stay for the night, some food, and well.” She looks sympathetically at Bec. “I may have something that would help your pup a little.”  
Jade looks pleadingly at her friends, specifically a certain Strider who really thinks he’s the boss around here.   
A silent argument and a silent agreement later, Dave groans and the kids turn eagerly to the woman. “I think we’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

It was a short walk to the woman’s house, herself babbling excitedly about how happy she was to help. It would have been unnerving if they weren’t dead on their feet already.  
Her house is clean from the outside, or as clean as it can be in the apocalypse. It’s small and tucked into a corner, empty flower pots and tools littering the porch. “Come on in, make yourself at home- please, please.”  
Jade’s hand curls into Rose’s shirt sleeve, and the girl comfortingly squeezes her friend’s hand as they step through the door. Dave and John bring up the rear, and even with his shades you can tell Dave’s eyes are moving almost wildly to look for any sign of trap or attacker.   
But there’s nothing inherently evil waiting for them.   
A sagging sofa with a quilt tossed over it, a tv covered in dust. A lantern glowing yellow hangs in the attaching kitchen, casting warm light over sunflower-patterned plates and a crockpot filled with something that smells like absolute heaven.  
“Oh I never did ask your names, did I?” the woman says suddenly, glancing up from the doors she’s locking. Any other time, it might strike Jade as weird to lock the doors but, the undead, the aggressive people- plus the cozy atmosphere had made her relax almost immediately.   
“I’m Melody Dannings, just Mel is fine.” she says, tucking her keys away and brushing off her skirt.   
“I’m Dirk,” Dave says straight-faced, “and this is my sister Sally.”  
Rose nods her head, smiling sweetly. “Charmed.”  
“Jack-uhhhthon.” John falters, taken off guard by the rushed plan. “Jackathon! Jack is fine.” He coughs to throw off suspicion. A+ cousin.   
“I’m Casey,” Jade smiles and shakes the woman’s hand. “Thank you so much for all your help, really.”  
“Oh of course, I’m always happy to help out.” Mel gives a white-toothed smile, ushering them further into the house. “It’s all I can do to help out the living during this time. Are you kids from out of the city then?”  
“Yeah,” John nods, “We hid out in a gas station for a while but….we fought through some zombies to get into town. We’re meeting up with our parents.”  
Jade feels guilty about lying through her teeth but. It made sense, especially sleeping in a strangers house.   
“Oh poor things,” Mel tsks gently, “You must be exhausted. Would you like to get some food in you or get some rest? I’m sure my guest room can fit you all and your dog.” She gives a doting smile to Bec, who’s tail wags weakly.  
“I think we’re gonna get some sleep.” Jade says, smiling at the murmurs of assent from her friends. “Really, thank you so much for letting us stay here for the night.”  
Mel waves them off, hanging up her jacket. “Oh of course, now go on! Guest room is upstairs and to the left, the door should be open. Good night kids.”  
They all give their own thanks and follow her instructions, leaning on each other in exhaustion. 

“Sally?” Rose says dryly as they climb up the stairs, one after the other, “Really?”  
“Listen I was thinking on the spot, you’re welcome.” Dave snorts, and Jade elbows her cousin.   
“Better than ‘Jackathon’” she teases, and John sticks his tongue out at her.  
“Does this stink to anyone else? This whole house is full of shit.” Dave grumbles, and Jade rolls her eyes.  
“We can take some kindness every once in a while, people aren’t all evil.”   
Dave frowns but opens the door. It’s a modest room, with a queen sized bed and a closet, not much else within. It only takes a few minutes for backpacks to be dropped and sleeping bags to be rolled out. “Alright, we gonna fight to the death for the bed or what?”  
John grins, pulling a quarter out of his pocket. “Heads for the Strilondes and tails for the Harley-Egbert duo.”  
A flip later and some mock-disappointed groaning mixed with cheers and a shared high five, and Jade and her cousin are pushing the covers off. “Bec! C’mere sweetheart.”  
The husky pulls himself up on shaking legs and flops onto her lap, while she runs her hands through his fur worriedly. His breathing is raspy and choked, and snot rolls down from his dark nose. Bec looks through gummed eyes up at Jade, and she feels her heart stop in her chest. “It’s alright, you’ll feel better after some sleep.”  
“I’m sure he’s just rather tired from travelling today.” Rose says, almost meekly from her sleeping bag, and Dave gives a rather unconvincing “Yeah, definitely- we should still keep a watch tonight. I don’t trust this Melody Dannings as far as I could throw her.”  
“I’ll take first watch,” Jade chimes in, “I still wanna keep an eye on Bec tonight too.”

Goodnights are whispered and Jade props herself up against the headboard, rubbing at her eyes but dutifully watching over her sleeping dog and friends. It was no surprise when the rhythmic breathing and hum of the house lulled her into an uneasy sleep.  
It was a surprise to wake up to the cock of a shotgun.   
“I’m really quite sorry, dears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic is from The Bodies, The Zombies by Mal Blum


End file.
